leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Your champion now has Diana's Moonsilver Blade passive
Just like the last time I made a post like this, who is now much more powerful with ? Who could be potentially broken? Who will actually be nerfed? A few rulings: * Moonsilver Blade's range increases and decreases with melee champion's own range. * If the champion in question is ranged, then Moonsilver Blade will have the same range as Diana's attack range, meaning the cleave will be dealt directly in front of the champion instead of where the attack landed. ** If that ranged champion uses , then it'll work similarly to abilities such as and , as in it charges up on every attack (See Runaan's Hurricane for a more detailed explanation). ** and , which are ranged autoattack enhancers (on-next attack) that apply on-hit effects, follow the above ruling. Welp, some examples again: Darius= / additional magic damage. }} Darius swings his axe, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies in a circle around him. 270 |description2 = Champions in the outer half of the ability are struck by the blade, taking 50% additional damage. 270-425 |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana |range=425 }} Darius' next basic attack deals additional damage and slows the target's movement and attack speed for 2 seconds. Crippling Strike's base cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=145 }} Darius gains armor penetration. |description2 = Darius pulls in all enemies in front of him. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana |range=540 }} Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. |description2 = For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 20% damage. When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=460 }} Comments: You're losing for , I'd say that's a really sweet deal, don't you think so? It's a pretty huge buff and opens up and options for Darius. |-| Jax= / additional magic damage. }} Jax leaps to target unit, dealing physical damage if the target is an enemy. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Jax's next basic attack or Leap Strike within the next 10 seconds deals additional magic damage. Empower resets the autoattack timer. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=mana }} For up to 2 seconds, Jax dodges all basic attacks and takes 25% less damage from area of effect abilities. At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax deals physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. This spell deals 20% additional damage for each attack dodged to a maximum of 100% increased damage. |leveling= |range=187.5 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Jax deals additional magic damage on every third basic attack. The counter will reset if he does not attack for 2.5 seconds. |description2= Jax gains bonus armor and magic resist for 8 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=80 |cost=100 |costtype=mana Comments: Now this is even more stupid powerful, 14% attack speed each attack that stacks 6 times? Bitch please, you get 20% attack speed from the start with an extra cleaving passive that deals some serious damage combined with . }} |-| Miss Fortune= / additional magic damage. }} Miss Fortune fires a shot at an enemy, dealing physical damage and 120% of that damage to another enemy behind it within 500 range. Both shots apply on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Miss Fortune's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage. This damage stacks up to 5 times on the same target. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains attack speed for 6 seconds. While active, her autoattacks also apply Grievous Wounds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=16 |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto target 100-radius area. This area lasts for 2 seconds, slowing and dealing magic damage every quarter of a second to enemies within. Enemies leaving the area remain slowed for 1 second afterward. |leveling = |cooldown=15 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, spraying up to 8 waves of bullets in a cone in front of her. A wave is fired every quarter of a second and deals physical damage to all enemies within the area. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1400 }} Comments: You lost , meaning you have no more 90 extra movement speed, but it return you get a passive that stacks 2 charges on if you hit two enemies, will Miss Fortune benefit from it? Maybe, as carries aren't supposed to be within range of bruisers to whack you, but with Crescent Strike you can deal some serious damage. |-| Renekton= / additional magic damage. }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 5 Fury for each target hit and healing for some of the damage dealt, up to a cap. Renekton heals for 20% of the damage dealt to champions and 5% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. |description2= Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage. The heal is doubled to 40% against champions and 10% against minions and monsters, and the healing cap is tripled. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=225 (est.) |cooldown=8 }} Renekton’s next basic attack will hit twice, stunning his target for 0.75 seconds and dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. |description2= Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the stun duration to 1.5 seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown= }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. If he hits a target he gains the ability to use Dice for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=450 }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. |description2= Dice deals 50% additional damage and shreds the armor of targets hit for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |range=450 }} }} Renekton empowers himself with dark energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range and generates 5 Fury per second. |leveling = |cooldown=120 }} Comments: isn't so useful anyway compared to Moonsilver Blade. I mean, instant passive proc when Renekton uses Enraged ? That's just stupid good. So what other champions do you think will be super powerful, or totally useless? Category:Blog posts